


Cockblocked Bechloe

by orphan_account



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies), bechloe - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bechloe Week, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Girl Penis, Halloween, High School, Homophobia, Intersex, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-03-30 23:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19037377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Beca and Chloe have to take Chloe's little sister trick or treating. (thats just the beginning) Not entirely sure where this is going. but it stems of that. probably just going to follow the story of Bechloe through the final years of high school and beyond.OK so I never write with an exact plan but this is gonna be a lot about Beca and Chloe going through awkward situations. Just like in general. It's not like a different chapter different situation but it all leads up to one.





	1. Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> this will turn into a longer story and i will probably change the title when i figure something good out but this is like part one i guess.  
> comment suggestions this might become like a one shot thing in this like au.

Beca never went trick or treating. Not even as a kid; her parents divorced when she was young and her mom never had time to take her. Then as a teen she just never found a reason to, she was always busy working on her mixes or just sleeping. 

But now Beca is dating Chloe Beale, and well now she has a little more motivation….

Beca and Chloe were making out on the couch in Chloe's living room. Things were starting to get heated when Chloe just pauses. She gives Beca a quick peck and gets up. 

“Babe come one where you going?” Beca asks trying to pull Chloe back by her hips.

While Chloe stands up to straighten her clothes and hair in the mirror she says,

“Becs I told you we had to take Charlie trick or treating tonight. My parents are home tomorrow and asked me to take her.”

She then turns around to face Beca. Who is just staring at her; since it was Halloween Chloe decided to dress up as a sexy nurse. To Beca, Chloe could have dressed up as anything and she would be “sexy” to her. Beca definitely didn't mind at all while she was able to have her way with her beautiful girlfriend, but now it seems their fun is being put on hold for candy. Not mention she is gonna have to control herself with Chloe because they will be around a whole bunch of children... and yea they are outside. But they could get around that. 

“I mean i could think of better things to do while your parents are out Chloe.” Beca says while getting up and wrapping her around Chloe's waist from behind and resting her head on Chloe’s shoulder. 

“Mmmh you can show me later tonight” Chloe says taking a pause and turning to whisper in Beca’s ear “after we get back from trick or treating.” Beca just kinda grunts and turns to fall back on the couch. 

“Do we have to? I mean couldn’t we just all go on a nice trip to Kroger and buy a nice bag of candy? Like everyone does know we live in Georgia right, all this stuff should be inside and air conditioned.” Beca tries to plead to Chloe, but she knows Chloe loves trick or treating just as much as any sugar addicted toddler. 

“You know it's the same Becs. Plus I got you a costume!” Chloe practically squeals the last part

Oh shit 

Beca gets wide eyed and looks to Chloe, 

Chloe quickly says,

“Don’t worry it's nothing big, you are just going to be the doctor just a toy stethoscope”  
(thing doctors used to hear your heart)

“Ok fine, when are we gonna go anyways? It’s like 8 already isn’t it late?” Beca says as Chloe hands her the stethoscope. Beca just puts it so it is hanging around her neck. 

“I was thinking like in 10 minutes. I just got to go get Charlie ready. She is being Indiana Jones.” Chloe says about to go up stairs to get Charlie ready. 

“Ok cool, I am just gonna text my mom i am gonna be staying over at yours tonight.” Beca says picking up her phone

*********************************

Beca was wearing some black adidas cotton shorts and a white tee shirt with the stethoscope around her neck with her low white converse and her adidas snapback. 

Chloe in sexy nurse outfit (but like with a like leggings and a tank top under it cuz like shes with her sister and going out where innocent kids are) and then her sister as Indiana Jones.

Before they all walk out the door Chloe stops Beca and Charlie,

“Wait we have to take a selfie!” Chloe says while pulling them both close to her and taking her phone out. The thing is though Charlie has turned out to be a lot like Beca, and one of those fun little traits they both have is that they don’t like taking selfies.

So Chloe gets two 

“Do we have to?” 

But Chloe snaps a photo that turns out to look really cute since both of them were mid complaining. 

When they finally leave it is 8:30 and is starting to get dark. The neighborhood Chloe lives in is not that big so they should be done by 9. They started to get in routine, Charlie would run and get candy and Beca and Chloe would just stroll behind her talking about this and that. Chloe was a senior and Beca was a junior, so Beca was going to the senior bash with Chloe which she was not so thrilled about but she pretty much melts and does anything Chloe's wants when she gives her the pouting face. 

“You know Becs you can’t wear skinny jeans and a tee shirt right?” Chloe says teases Beca.

“Oh yea just wait Beale, you won’t be able to handle me in a suit.” Beca teases back, even though she's not really joking. As soon as Chloe showed her the dress she was getting Beca was looking to what she was gonna wear. It just so happened that she might have already chosen what she is wearing. And shes not gonna lie, Beca knows she looks hot as fuck in it. 

“Guess i’ll just have to wait and see then” Chloe says before intertwining their hands. 

********************************

It is 9:02 when they get back. They all sit down on the living room floor and Charlie pours all her candy on the floor. 

“Can we watch a movie?” Charlie asks Chloe and Beca 

Chloe looks to Beca and Beca just nods. Because if she was being honest, Beca would do anything for the Beales. Not to mention the kid was not so bad as the other ones she has interacted with. Now, whether that was a Beale or behaviour thing she is not sure but either way all the Beales have Beca… well… whipped. 

They all get on the couch, Chloe in the middle with Charlie’s head in her lap eating candy still and Beca on her left who has her arm around Chloe. They went to Netflix and decided to just watch the Addams Family. 

Beca of course falls asleep within the first 30 minutes and so does Charlie when her sugar high crashes. Which leaves Chloe in the middle of a couch with the two people she loves most next to her. Once the movie ends Chloe brings Charlie upstairs and gets her ready for bed. Which isn’t hard since she was practically asleep the whole time she was getting changed. 

When Chloe goes back downstairs she see’s Beca spread out on the couch asleep. Chloe decides to slip join Beca on the couch and lays down right next to her. Beca almost immediately turns and wraps her arm around Chloe's waist and brought her closer to her. 

 

Chloe whispers in Beca’s ear 

“I thought you were gonna show me your ideas”

Chloe gets a muffled “I’ll show you tomorrow.” In response, she quickly giggles at the response and snuggles in closer to Beca and falls asleep.


	2. Yes you are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloes parents come home. Sorry I think it got kinda messy with the whole parents thing, I dont even know. Enjoy, dont forget to comment suggestions and any questions you have.

Chloe is just waking up when she hears something. She is still snuggled into Beca, with an arms around her. Then she hears it again,

Click

Click 

She turns her head and see her parents standing in the living staring at them. Well her dad is staring possibly because when Chloe went upstairs she might have taken off the leggings and tank top she had under her costume. And Beca’s hand might have wondered a little lower than any father wants to see on their daughter. 

But her mom must have just not noticed or just does not care, is taking photos of the two snuggling on the couch. 

Chloe turns to see Beca is still sleeping so she moves Becas arm and slides off the couch. Chloe and her parents walk over towards the kitchen to let Beca continue the sleep. 

“Hey Chlo how was last night? Did Charlie have fun?” Her mom asked

“We had a great night, we went out trick or treating and then we watched a movie, and of course Becs fell asleep. Charlie ate her candy then I just put Charlie to bed, and I guess I fell asleep.” Chloe recalls from the night before

“Sounds great Chloe, do you want to go and get changed into something more comfortable?” Chloe’s father subtly yet strongly suggests, since Chloe is still in her very not parent friendly outfit. 

Chloe looks herself up and down and realises that she is still wearing her costume. 

“A yeah I will, i am just gonna go wake up Beca she probably needs to get ready too.” Chloe says and goes to wake Beca up. 

Mr.Beale turns to Mrs.Beale and says 

“I really doubt Beca needs to get ready it’s only 8 in the morning.” He grumbles out 

“Oh dear, they’re teens and Chloe is almost an adult. They’re gonna wanna be together. It's not like they could get pregnant.” Mrs.Beale says to her husband. 

“Doesn’t mean I wanna know about it. I mean did you even see where Beca was touching our daughter? You were just taking photos?” He asks her

Before Mrs.Beale could respond Beca and Chloe walk by and rush upstairs. 

Once they are upstairs they hear the door slam and then their daughter giggling. Mr.Beale just turns to his wife and gives her a ‘I told you so look. 

“Of course I saw her hand. But they are dating what do expect. And yes she’s out daughter and I wanna protect her but Beca is a really nice girl. I thought you liked them together? You were just telling me how much you liked Beca.” Mrs.Beale says

“I do like her, it’s just seeing them together this morning with Chloe dressed up in that inappropriate costume like for Beca. That just really bothers me.” 

“Oh well I think we are just going to have to get used to it. I mean I can see Chloe and Beca being together for a long time.” Mrs.Beale says.

******************  
In Chloe's room

As soon as they got up to Chloe’s room Chloe pulled Beca and started kissing her. Beca kissed her back immediately and started moving them towards Chloe’s bed. Beca sits on the edge of Chloe’s bed and pulls Chloe down to straddle her. Beca moves her hands to hold Chloe’s hips while Chloe wraps her arms around Becas neck. Beca moves to Chloe's neck and starts to nip and kiss down to her chest. Chloe moans and pulls Beca closer. Beca starts to undo the zipper on the back of Chloe’s costumes. Chloe quickly stands up and pulls her costume down, leaving her in only her bra and underwear. 

“God baby your so hot.” Beca says pulling Chloe back to her and lays her down on the bed. Beca starts to kiss down Chloe’s stomach when they hear a knock on the door. They both immediately stop break apart, Beca reaches and some clothes and throws them to Chloe.

“One second!” Chloe says to whoever is on the other side of the door. Chloe quickly throws the clothes Beca tossed her and says 

“Come in!” Chloe says. 

Chloe is sitting on the bed and Beca is awkwardly standing near Chloe’s dresser when Chloe’s mom walks in. 

“Hey girls, um Chloe we have to go visit your aunt and cousins they are throwing a get together. So get ready we are leaving in like 2 hours so you have time.” Mrs.Beale says 

Before Mrs.Beale walks through the door to leave Chloe asks 

“Can Beca come with us? Of course if you want to Becs?”

Mrs.Beale turns around and says

“Of course I just need to know so I can call your aunt.” And with that Chloe and Beca are left alone in her room again. Chloe stands up and walks over to Beca and wraps her arms around Beca and says, 

“So Becs you want to go?”

“Umm sure I just need to call my mom and probably stop by to get some more clothes.” Beca says before giving Chloe a quick kiss and grabbing her keys. “Wanna come with?” she asks Chloe. 

“Of course let me just get my shoes on.”

The two girls walk downstairs and see Mrs.Beale watching tv. They stop and Chloe tells her Beca is gonna join them and that she was going with Beca so she can get more clothes. They walk out the door and get into Beca’s car and head over to Beca’s house she shares with her mom. 

But while they were in the car they started talking and Chloe was telling Beca about her aunt and some of her cousins. Beca has never met them so she really wants to know about them and how not to embarrass herself infront of them. Chloe mentions that her Aunt is very protective of her and Beca might get ‘the talk’ from her. Which makes Beca worry, like a lot. 

“Don’t worry babe, if you survive I will make it worth you while.” Chloe says and winks over to Beca and laughs

“Don’t joke like that you know I am always worried about meeting your family. Anywho i doubt you could we seem to be getting cuntblocked this whole weekend so far.” Beca tells Chloe

Chloe bursts out laughing and Beca gives Chloe a look.

“What?”

“Did you seriously just say ‘cuntblocked? I can’t believe you said that, your such a cutie.” Chloe says between laughter. 

“I’m not a cutie.” Beca says pulling into her driveway 

“Yes you are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont forget to comment suggestions and any questions you have.


	3. Knock Knock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find out whats up with Mr.Beale and they get on their way to the party.

When they walked into Beca’s house her mom was in the kitchen talking on the phone. Beca waved to her mom to let her know they were home. Beca and Chloe went up to Beca’s room and Chloe sat on her bed and watched Beca get changed and get ready. 

“How formal do you think the get together is gonna be?” Beca asks Chloe 

“Um probably not to formal but probably like a nice button up and some nice jeans should be fine Becs.” Chloe replies

Beca puts on a light blue button up and a pair of nice black jeans. With her leather high top Vans and her brown leather bomber jacket. Chloe got up and pulled Beca in by her jacket for a kiss.

“You look really nice Beca.”

“Do you think it’s to nice?” Beca asked not wanting to be overdressed

“No babe its perfect.” Chloe replies giving Beca a quick kiss 

“You think I’ll be staying over at yours tonight?” Beca asks Chloe

“Well I hope so.” 

“Alright let me just get a bag and put some clothes in and we can head out.” Beca says before walking over to her closet to pull out a small backpack. She finishes packing and turn to Chloe to leave. 

“Ready?” 

“Yep let’s go, I got to get ready.” 

They go back downstairs and see Beca’s mom on the couch watching some reality Tv show. 

“Hey Mom” Before Beca could continue 

“You look nice you two going somewhere?” says getting up to see her daughter all dressed up.

“Yea i am going to Chloe’s Aunts for a party. Oh and I probably won’t be back tonight.” Beca tells her mom. 

“Oh have fun. It’s just been so long since I have see you dressed up, you look nice though.” 

“Alright see ya later mom” Beca says on her way out. Chloe is already out the door when Beca’s mom pulls Beca back in

“Be safe.” Beca’s mom whispers to her

“EW mom lets not talk about it. I’ll see you later.” Beca says before walking out and getting in her car. 

“What did your mom say?” Chloe asks questionably 

“Oh nothing just trying to give me the talk on my way out the door.” Beca jokes

“Oh have you not had the talk? I could always help with that.” Chloe replies jokingly back

Beca pulls out of her driveway to head back to Chloe’s house. 

“Come on you need to get ready and I think your dad isn’t to fond of me right now?” 

“Why would you think that? I thought you told me he said he liked you?” Chloe asked worried

“Oh he did but i think it was more of what you were wearing this morning, you know he’s probably just being a protective. Plus he did just kinda find out I could actually get you knocked up less than a week ago.” Beca said recalling that very awkward and horrifying interaction the couple had when Chloe’s father walked in on.

Flash Back *************************** Beca and Chloe were on Chloes bed

“Fuck chlo your so hot baby” Beca moaned out as Chloe rubbed her hand over Beca’s bulge. Chloe was on top of Beca as Beca kissed down Chloe’s neck. Beca takes off shirt and slides her legging off her leaving Chloe in only her underwear. Chloe started to unbuckle Becas belt and undo her jeans. She slid them down to her ankles and pulled Beca to the edge of the bed. 

“Baby you don’t have to” Beca moans as Chloe pulls Beca’s boxers down far enough to so Beca’s erection is released. Chloe licked up the base of Beca cock. Chloe slowly closes her mouth around Beca and starts to bob her head. 

Knock 

Knock 

“Chlo dinners rea - - “ Mr.Beale says as he opens the door but then pauses when he sees what he walked in on. The two girls break apart; Beca struggles to pull up her pants, and Chloe wipes her mouth and picking up some clothes to cover herself. 

“JESUS FUCKING CHRIST! Chloe oh my god! Get dressed and both of you!” He says pointing between the two “Come down i think we all need to have a chat!” He slammed the door shut and went downstairs.

Present Day ********************

 

Chloe slaps my arms enough to leave a mark,

“Don’t ever remind me of that! That was so embarrassing, we haven’t been able to have a nice conversation since that. Not to mention he won’t even look me in the eyes.” Chloe says a blush starting to creep up her neck. 

“I can’t believe that actually happened. But yea that is probably why he’s being more cold towards you.” Chloe adds on. 

“Makes sense, Oh look we are already at your house.” Beca says pulling into Chloe’s driveway. 

They walk into Chloe’s house and leaves Beca to go and get ready. Beca takes a seat on the couch in the living room and starts to scroll through her twitter when Mrs.Beale walks in and takes a seat next to her. Beca finds it odd but decides to try and ignore it. She starts to find it hard when she feels her looking at her ever so often. So Beca decides to buck up and looks to Mrs.Beale to say something, but luckily Chloe walks in.

“Hey how do I look?” Chloe says motioning to her outfit. She is wearing a light blue sundress and little black heels. 

“You look great Chloe.” Her mom tells her. Beca notices that her mom was looking at both of them weird. She is starting to wonder if her dad told her mom. 

“Yea you really look wonderful babe.” Beca tells Chloe. Chloe really is the most beautiful person she has ever seen. Probably in the whole world. Chloe comes and sits on Beca’s lap and wraps her arms around Beca’s neck. Beca automatically just puts her arms around her waist. Chloe leans in and give Beca a nice kiss. 

“Thanks babe.” Chloe says leaning in for another kiss, but is stop when Chloe’s mom clears her throat. 

“Um Chloe, Beca there is something I wanted to talk to you about.” her mom tells them 

Beca looks to Chloe and whispers “I think your dad might have told her about the incident.”  
Chloe looks back at her and lowers her head to the Beca’s shoulder. Beca looks over to Mrs.Beale, 

“Yes Mrs.Beale?” Beca says trying to sound as confident as possible. 

“Chloe please look at me” Chloe picks her head up and looks her mom, “I know you guy are active and I am ok with that but I just need to know you are being safe. Your father, Chloe, um let me know about what he walked into. He also, Beca, um told me about your condition.” She tells them. Beca and Chloe just kinda look at eachother and sigh. “That's all fine, but it does make me feel like I just need to have a talk about being safe and all that.” 

Long story short they had a nice long chat about safety. Which left everyone quite uncomfortable. But the main things that were spoken about were some rules, like no messing around when they are supposed to be taking care of Charlie, and leave the door open unless it is “bedtime”. Though Mrs.Beale did say she was gonna start paying for Chloe’s birth control which is nice. 

Needless to say Beca and Chloe will be spending more time at Beca’s house. Her mom does not have any rules and does not care really what they do as long as they are being safe. 

By the time they are done with the talk it is time to go to the get together. Beca and Chloe say they’ll drive by themselves. So they head out once they get the address from her dad and put it into Waze. 

About a half hour later they arrived and Beca parked on the street outside the house.

“You ready babe?” Chloe asks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont forget to comment suggestions and feedback.


	4. Do they know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well they finally make it the little party.

Beca and Chloe walked up to her aunt's house. Chloe is about to knock on the door when Beca speaks, 

“Do they know we are dating?” Beca asks nervously 

“Um they know I'm dating someone, I haven't really caught up with my aunt in a while. Well any of my extended family really.” Chloe says which makes her realize this party might be a little more em interesting then they were expecting. 

“Ok, ok….. They know you like chicks right?” Beca follows up with. 

“Erm well I think they know I kinda love everyone.” Chloe says now about as nervous as Beca. 

“Ok great, so not really. Well I think we should bail, I know a good burger plac -” Beca is cut off by Chloe. 

“Babe, as much as I would love to bail I need to be here. My mom said we were coming and if we don’t show up,” Chloe pauses and shrugs her shoulders “and what do you think my father will think you are doing to his baby girl.” Chloe ends it gesturing to herself.

Beca rolls her eyes, “Urgh fine, I don’t think I can stand anymore sex talks with your parents.”

Chloe quickly kisses Beca and knocks on the door. The door opens quickly and they are met with tall red headed woman. Who quickly pulls Chloe into a hug. 

“Ohh Chloeee its been such a long time. I’ve missed you so much.” When she pulls back and sees Beca she looks back to Chloe. “Who is your friend here?” She asks before bringing Beca into a big hug. Beca immediately tenses up and looks to Chloe for help. But she just stands there in amusement. 

When the hug ends she smiles, “Not much of a hugger huh?” she asks Beca. Beca just shakes her head no. 

“Well come on in girls.” She says and they all walk in and are met with at least a dozen people. 

“Oh sweetie whos your friend?” Her aunt asks her

“Oh um Aunt Carol this is Beca my ah girlfriend.” She says pulling Beca closer to her. 

“Oh ok I guess it has been a while since we have talked.” She says to Chloe, and then turns to Beca and says,

“And nice to meet you Beca.” She says before walking off and shouting “Everyones outside.”

Beca turns to Chloe and says, 

“I can’t tell if that went well.” 

“Well I think she liked you, but she kinda got awkward with the girlfriend thing.” Chloe says kinda worried. 

“Well maybe she was just a little surprised.” Beca said trying to make Chloe feel better about it. 

“Yep maybe. Ok let's head outside, I want you to meet my cousins.” Chloe says and pulls Beca out with her. 

They make their way outside and see them all around the fire pit in their backyard. 

 

Chloe and Beca walk over and are quickly greeted with hugs and smiles. It was mostly just cousins at the moment and had already seen Beca all over Chloe’s instagram. So they already kinda had a good idea they were dating. Chloe introduces Beca to her cousin Ellie who had long blonde hair and fair skin. Her dark blue almost green eyes rivaled Chloe’s but of course could never compare to her girlfriends.

 

She was a bit taller than Chloe so she pretty much towered over Beca, which she did not really enjoy. They told Beca about when they were kids they lived near each other and were practically sisters. Then Beca was introduced to Andrew who was Ellie’s brother and was also more like a brother to Chloe. 

Who Beca also finds out is very protective of Chloe. She will definitely be avoiding being around him. She has tried avoiding the talk with anyone, like ever. And it has really just gone down hill in the past week with 2 from Chloe's parents and an attempted one by her own mom. She does not want a fourth. She also finds out this year was his second year at Barden so he is only a couple years older than her. Finally she is introduced to the only little kid there, who Chloe introduces as sam. 

 

He is only 4 years old and is yet another sibling of Ellie’s and obviously Andrew. Which should I guess be obvious from the fact that Chloe’s mom only has two sisters and one does not have kids. So the total should be around like 9 people there not including the couple. 

Once they are all done with the introductions they all settle into an easy conversation about all sorts of things, such as: school, the future, music, and well the couple. 

“So how long have you two been together?” Andrew asks 

“A year this December.” Beca answers

“So it’s serious?” He asks directly at Beca. 

Fuuuuuuck meeeeeee

She realizes she hasn't answered him yet and everyone is just looking at her. Well Chloe and Ellie were looking, Andrew was fucking GLARING at her. 

“Yea yea, I’d say it's serious right Chlo?” Beca says looking to Chloe for help.

“Yes definitely, me and Beca here are in for the long haul.” Chloe jokes trying to get him to back off a little. 

Which unfortunately didn't help…

"Wait Beca you didn't know if you were serious or not?" he questions 

"well of course I knew we were serious, um just trying to bring my um other half into the conversation" Beca nervously answers 

“Andrew can you chill out. Beca is sweating bullets over here.” Ellie interjects. Andrew looks to his sister and then back to Chloe and Beca and nods. 

“Fine, fine, sorry Beca if I was being a little too intense. I’m just protective over Chloe, she’s like a little sister to me.” Andrew finally says ending that long intense interaction. And yet again they talk about everything that’s going on in their lives catching up. But they are interrupted when Chloe’s dad calls out that lunch was ready and their Aunt Christine had arrived. So all the cousins and Beca make their way into the house to eat. 

Beca and Chloe were behind the others,

“Aunt Cindy will be fine about us and everything but…” Chloe tells Beca, which makes Beca immediately look to Chloe to continue. 

“But what Chlo?” Beca says looking at Chloe

“It’s her husband, my uncle, Jarred. I don’t really know how well he will take it, he’s a little…. Conservative I guess you could say.”

“Well great, is he the only one?”

“Um probably, still not so sure about Aunt Carol.”

“Ok, well let's go then.” Beca finally says and the two make their way inside. They see lots of sandwiches and a couple bags of chips on the counter. Then they can hear all the family greet the newly arrived aunt and uncle. Beca and Chloe head towards the family and they are actually both nervous but only Beca is really showing it. 

“Aunt Christineeee! I’ve missed you so much!” Chloe says and gives her a hug, “And Uncle Jarred it’s been a while, nice to see you.” Chloe said and also gave him a hug. They have their little reunion chat and that's when Chloe motions for Beca to come over to meet them. Beca walks over and stands next to Chloe and just slightly behind. 

“Oh and this is my girlfriend Beca.” Chloe says to her aunt and uncle. They both look at Beca with two very different faces, one very delighted and the other kinda confused, some might call it constipated.

“How very nice to meet you Beca, I am so happy my Chloe has someone who makes her happy.” Aunt Christine says and of course brings her into a back breaking hug. When she is finally released she sees Chloe’s uncle giving her a very strange look. He just puts his hand out and Beca shakes his hand. She makes sure to give a good firm handshake not some wimpy dead fish handshake. 

They do all finally go and get their food, which they all bring out to eat around the fire pit area. They all start to catch up with each other while Beca just kinda sits there nodding throwing in a couple words here and there. Chloe’s Uncle Jarred has been kinda quiet since because there were not enough chairs Chloe volunteered to just sit on Beca’s lap. Which everyone could really just tell he wasn’t a fan. But everyone is just ignoring that. 

So turns out they forgot to get buns for cheeseburgers and hotdogs. Obviously the Beca and Chloe volunteered to go out and get them. They practically sprint out the door and into Beca’s car. 

“Honestly not as bad as I was expecting but your uncle was burning holes through my head.” Beca says looking over to Chloe before starting the car and driving to the grocery store. 

“Yea I have definitely noticed. But it’s only him everything else is fine babe.” 

“Do you think they like me?” Beca asks Chloe like genuinely worried. 

“Beca of course they like you. Aunt Christine obviously likes you, and Ellie sure seems to like you.You already know my parents like you.” Chloe reassures her. 

“I don’t know about that Chlo. Your parents have had the talk with us twice in a week.” Beca jokes.

“Ah they still love you.” 

They soon arrive and get what they need and get out. They both just really needed to get away for a little to take a breath. When they arrived they just kinda sat there for a little. Chloe leaned over and gave what was meant to be a quick kiss but turned out to get pretty heated in the front seat. Chloe eventually moves across the cars console and straddles Beca and they continue their little make out session. They’ve been outside the house for like 15 minutes and Chloe is grinding on Beca and Beca is getting quite handsey. They are in their own little world until they hear banging on the window. They quickly try to seperate but with the position and place they are it is quick difficult. So they just give up and take a deep breath, from being caught….again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A whole lot of nothing but I really needed to get it started again. But I got it so don't worry the next chapter will hopefully be interesting.  
> doN'T foRgET to COmeNT and kUDOs?
> 
> how do u even us kudos in a sentence???


	5. Yes sir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca and Chloe get in trouble.

They are both horrified to look to see who it is. Chloe tucks her head in Beca’s neck. 

 

“I can’t believe this has happened to us like 4 time in the past week.” Beca mumbles. Chloe just nods her head and chuckles,

“Just our luck.” Chloe says softly

But then they hear another bang on the window. 

“Get out you two!” A man shouts, it sounds like her uncle. 

Beca opens the door and lets Chloe crawl out of her lap and grabs the buns they were supposed to get. Of course with their luck, Beca has a boner. Like why not right? It’s not like it could be the worst possible timing. So Beca just stands up slowly and starts tucking and hiding it with her hand in her pocket. She looks to see Chloe’s uncle glaring at the two which really kinda scares her cause he looks a little drunk and a little crazy. Those never mix to well. Beca walks next to Chloe and wraps a protective arm around her. 

“What are you two doing!” He yells “You were supposed to be out buying buns not, not, being perverted!” He continues. 

But Beca sees Chloe’s parents and rest of family start filing out of the backyard from hearing the commotion. Beca never thought she would be this happy to see Chloe’s parents. 

“Hey! Jarred what are you doing!?” Mr.Beale says walking over to him. Jarred has a smartass smirk obviously thinking he’s in the right. When Mr. Beale reaches them he steps in front of Chloe and Beca. 

“Just stopping your daughter from being molested by this perverted freak.” He spits out nodding his head toward Beca. Mr. Beale looked back at Beca and back at Jarred. 

“What did you just call Beca?!” Mr. Beale yells at Jarred. 

Her Aunt soon comes rushing over to try to calm down her husband and well apologize. 

“Jarred stop come here you’re drunk.” Her aunt tried but he just shook his head at her and looked back at Mr.Beale.

“You’re ok with that going on? You’re ok with the pervert being, touching, and fucking” He emphsizes the last one, “your daughter?” 

Mr. Beale of course isn’t fond of his daughter being intimate with Beca but it isn’t Beca herself its just his little girl growing up he’s not fond of. He does really like Beca and sees her and Chloe getting married one day. So he decides with all that in mind…….

To punch Jarred. In the face. Knocking his drunk ass out.

Everyone gasps and her Aunt is the only one who really screams in horror. I mean it is her husband. 

“Oh my god.”

“Holy shit.”

Is all Mr. Beale hears from behind him. He turns around to see Beca and Chloe wide eyed.

“At least tell me you got the buns?” Mr. Beale says to the girls.

Chloe offers up the buns. 

“Sorry dad we just got...distracted.”

“Yea, Mr. Beale we shouldn’t have even been um kissing here at all. But ah thanks for standing up for us like that. Nice right hook.” Beca tries to joke at the end. Mr. Beale chuckles at Beca’s nervous ramblings of a thank you. 

Mr. Beale just puts his hand on her shoulder and brings Chloe into a hug. 

“You guys need to work on controlling yourselves. If I would have caught you, you would be grounded for a little.” He says to the two girls. They both nod not sure if Chloe was grounded or not. 

“But I think I’ll let it slide, I think Jarred himself was punishment enough.” Mr. Beale looks to see everyone watching them. He just sighs, 

“Do you girls wanna head back?” He asks them. Chloe and Beca both nod and Chloe says goodbye to her cousins and aunts while Beca just settles with a collective, 

“Nice meeting you all.” And following Chloe to the car. Before they got in the car though Mr. Beale stopped them, 

“Behave yourselves please.”

“Yes sir.”

“Yes dad.”

(Sorry if the POV was kinda all over the place and hard to follow)

When both girls get in the car Beca quickly drives away just needing to catch her breath from that whole scene. When they finally pulled out of the street and out of sight Beca pulls over and looks to Chloe.

“Well that was definitely a memorable meeting of your family.” Beca says which causes Chloe to nod her head in agreement and start giggling. Beca looks at Chloe confused.

“Chloe whats funny? Your dad literally punched your uncle because I couldn't keep it in my pants.” Chloe puts her hand on Becas face and pulls her in so they are nose to nose.

“Becs, uncle jarred was being an asshole and my dad stood up for us. It wasn’t your fault. Plus we both couldn’t keep it in our pants.” Chloe says reassuring Beca. Beca just nods, 

“Well I guess your dad really does like me, that's good.”

“I told you he liked you. Now come on let's go home. I wanna cuddle when we get home by the way.” Chloe says dead serious at the end. Which causes Beca to laugh and start driving again. 

“Sure Beale.”

********************

They were still on their way back when they both started getting really hungry from not eating lunch at Chloe’s aunts. 

“Wanna stop somewhere Chlo?” 

“Um yea that’d be great.”

“Do you have a preference?”

“No anything will be good babe.” 

Beca pulls into a mcdonalds and they decide to get out since the line is so long. They walk in and are greeted with a loud,

“Shawshank! Ginger! What are you two doing here?” Fat Amy yells from the counter where she was taking someone's order but they moved over to the boy next to her realizing their order was long forgotten. They walk over to Amy also apologizing to the family who was ordering from her. 

“Hey Amy, can we get out regular?” Beca asks her friend, probably her best friend. 

“Of course shorty, I thought you two were going to be with Ginger’s family the whole day?” Amy puts their order in and just leaves her position to sit with Beca and Chloe. 

“Oh well Chloe and I left because it got, let’s just say, heated.” Beca says before realizing what she said and sees Amy grinning, 

“No, no not like that um between us and the uncle.” Beca tries to explain.

“Well it kinda got heated between us and the uncle cause we got a little heated Mitchell.” Chloe says which makes Beca’s face go red and buries her head in her hands while Chloe and Amy laugh. 

“So what your uncle is sexyphobic? So you left? Remind me never to meet him I might kill him.” Fat Amy says causing both girls to laugh. 

“Well Chloe’s dad did kinda punch him in the face.” Beca adds causing their big friend shoot up almost knocking over the table.

“HOLY SHIT! Did you guys record it? I shoulda been there I coulda used my croc skills.” Amy shouts. 

“Sorry Amy we were a little scared to record it.” Chloe says 

“175! Your orders up!” They hear boy yell. 

“Well it was nice seeing you here Amy we gotta get going.” Beca says standing up next to Chloe. 

“Yea same Shawshank. See you at school monday ya?” 

“Yea bye.”

Chloe and Beca get their food and head home. Hoping to finally get some alone time.


	6. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally get to it,

“What has out life even been for the past like 48 hours.” Beca says mindlessly while driving back to her house instead of Chloe’s. They decided since all the bad luck has kinda been with Chloe’s family and house maybe they would have better luck.

“I don’t know, it’s been very intense the past couple hours especially. We had like what 3 sex talks in the past week, 1 homophobic uncle catch us,” Chloe looks to beca and wiggles her eyebrows suggestivly, “fooling around, and yell at us, my dad freaking punched him.” Chloe said in almost amazement. 

“That was definitely….. Intense.”

“Yes is was…..”

They pull into Beca’s driveway and walk into the house. 

“Hey Beca! Thought you’d be staying the night at Chloe’s.” Beca’s mom said not knowing Chloe was with her yet. But she soon walks downstairs before Beca could respond. 

“Oh you both are here. Thought you’d be out later though still.” Ms.Mitchell said before walking to the kitchen the two girls following.

“Why did you guys get food on the way back, thought y’all were eating there.” Ms.Mitchell again said slightly confused.

“Oh um we left early, so we wanted to stop and get something to eat.” Beca told her mom trying to gloss over the whole causing a fight at her girlfriend’s aunt’s house because they couldn’t keep it in their pants. 

“Why’d you leave early?” Ms.Mitchell just genuinely confused asked.

Luckily Chloe jumped in and said,” There was just some family drama and we really didn’t wanna hang around.”

Ms.Mitchell just nodded and with that the girls went up to Beca’s room. 

********************************

Once Beca and Chloe got into Beca’s room Chloe pushed Beca back up against the door closing it. Chloe started kissing down Beca’s neck starting to move her hands closer to Beca’s waistband. Beca quickly moves them to the bed and gets between Chloe's legs that soon wrap around Beca’s waist. Chloe removes her shirt and starts pulling on Beca’s. She soon gets the message and takes her shirt off too tossing it mindlessly on the floor. Beca starts kissing down Chloe's chest, Chloe clawing at Beca’s back, trying to grind into her to find some much needed friction. Beca pulls back a little, 

"something you want Chlo?" beca says teasingly before she starts kissing at Chloe's jaw waiting for a response. 

"God beca just fuck me already.” Chloe practically screamed in her ear. 

Beca kicks her pants and underwear off and quickly finds Chloe’s center. 

They went at it for hours, or at least until Beca’s mom called them down. 

It only took a week, but they finally were not cockblocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if the ending seemed rushed. I kinda realized i'm not really into writing Bechloe anymore. So here is an ending. I am still working on the Bechloe Vamp fic, the epilogue will be out eventually I am just finding it hard right now to write it.


End file.
